


Out Of Sorts

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble to wish a Happy Birthday to thesmallhobbit :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



“What’s this?”

“A brownie.” 

_Smartarse._ “Worked that out meself, Sergeant.”

Silence. 

Robbie sighs. “Why’s it on me desk?”

A shrug. “Because it’s raining and this case is awful, and you’ve been . . . out of sorts all day.”

_Ah._ “Out of sorts? Is that Hathaway-speak for “bloody irritable?”

“Never, sir.” 

_Yeah, right._ Robbie glances at James’ desk. 

“Where’s yours?” 

“Actually . . .” James looks embarrassed. “The bakers only had one left. Thought your need was greater . . .”

Robbie can’t help but smile, and James grins back; momentarily boyish, and obviously pleased with himself. 

_Ah, James. As if he didn’t already love the awkward sod enough._


End file.
